Unreturned Love Returned
by comeagainlou
Summary: Hermione is the only single left, she is in love and unhappy while everyone of the others in the Weasley home is in love and happy... or that is what she thinks.


**Hey everyone! So I made a new one-shot to Harry Potter fanfiction. It's George and Hermione and I'm not really gonna tell you anything about so much other than what you've already read about it. I do very much hope you will like this and leave a review for me to read about what you thought of the story. And check out my 'A Very Unlikely Love' with Fred and Hermione. I'm also having another story in store, again with George and Hermione only not a one-shot. Please leave a review, it would make me very happy to read. And do not hestitate to writ if you spotted mistakes, I would very much like to know. **

**Anyway I should let you read on, and I hope you will enjoy it just as much I enjoyed writing it.**

**QUICK AUTHOR NOTE! So so sorry if the first one was hard to read! I've just split it up so it will be easier to read.**

"Hermione?" A voice asked from some where in the darkness. I raised my head from where I had buried it in my pillow some hours ago. "Yes?" I answered, I frowned at how hoarse my voice sounded, probably from all my crying later the evening. I could hear the soft sound of footsteps tracing the floor to where my bed stood as the owner of the voice drew closer. My bed dipped as he sat beside me, "How are you feeling?" he asked, I couldn't see his face even though I didn't need to, to know who it was but I pulled my wand out and muttered Lumos under my breath anyway and a blue light lit up at the end of it.

George's handsome face came into view and he was smiling softly at me, worry clear in his eyes as he looked at me. "Fine" I lied and buried my head in the pillow once again. "I don't buy it, tell me what's wrong Hermione," he said, shaking my shoulders, asking me with his actions to turn around and look at him. I did as he wanted but kept my eyes closed, afraid I would cry. If I hated to cry more in front of one person than many persons it was George.

I had grown at lot closer to George after the war and we talked about mostly everything together; I had found comfort in George. Everything had turned to the better as the war; everyone was safe, relaxed with no need to worry and happy… that was everyone but me. After the war everyone had found that someone to spend their life with, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Percy, Bill heck, even Charlie had found someone that was everyone but me. I had thought that I was to be together with Ron but that took a huge turn and the knocked the air right out of me the day Ron announced that he and Luna, as in Luna Lovegood had gotten together. Of course I was happy for them, Of course I was Ron was my second best mate and I doubt that he and I would have worked out anyway… and I didn't want Ron, I wanted someone else… someone so way out of my league. Harry and Ginny had gotten back together after the war, and were happily dating strong. Fred had returned to be Angelina who he'd broken up with just before the war to keep her safe. Bill was married to Fleur and they were expecting a baby girl anytime soon. Percy was with Penelope and Percy was planning on proposing this Christmas. Charlie had met a woman in Romania named Cassandra, and they were also dating strong. George… George had gotten together with Verity who was working with them in the joke shop after the war, and I saw them together every now and then.

Me? Well as I already mentioned I am alone, and I feel even more alone as I am the only one alone in the entire household. And as I also mentioned I've completely and utterly in love. And if you haven't already guessed it, it is indeed a Weasley.

"I'm fine George, honestly just tired after a long week of work, and I just need some rest and I'll be good as new tomorrow" I lied, forcing a fake grin on my lips. I shouldn't expect him to believe any of it though. He sighed, "You know I don't believe it, but you seem like you don't want to talk about it, so I will leave to rest then and I see you tomorrow yeah?" I nodded my head and watched as he rose from my bed and moved out of the room, shutting the door behind him. And I broke down in tears again. Yes that's right; George.

That was one of the main reasons I had left the sitting room, because there was so full of couples and love in the room and I didn't have any of that so I couldn't stand being there. I didn't feel welcome even though I knew I was just as much as every single one of the other's invited but I didn't feel it.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I remember how they looked at each other, how Verity had taken George's hand in her own and squeezed it causing him to grin down at her. Why wasn't that me? Oh that's right; I was Hermione Jean Granger. I was nothing he wanted, I wasn't pretty as Verity, I wasn't funny, I wasn't extreme as him, I was just a stupid know-it-all bookworm, former prefect that had scowled at him and Fred, plain and extremely… boring. Why should he want me? I had told myself countless of times that I should give up all hope of him looking my way knowing it would never happen but somewhere, somehow the hope never died and I still wanted him more than I had ever wanted something. I hadn't told anyone about it knowing what they would say, think and how they would look at me me with pity and I certainly didn't want that.

So I had bottled it up inside of me for Merlin knows how long now, and never spoke up a single time about it, to anyone.

It started out as a small crush when I was in my fifth year the way they stood up before Umbrige and I had been lost ever since. That small crush had grown bigger and bigger as years went by and the day he and Verity got together; I thought I was dying. As someone ripped out my heart, stabbed it with a knife, threw it down on the floor and kicked it, stamped on it, jumped on it, spitted on it and then left it to die slowly. But I had forced myself to go on, I had forced myself to realize that nothing was going to happen and never would… but I couldn't move on. And I hated myself for it.

I let out a loud cry and banged my fits down on the bed, wanting to beat something, to take out all of this and I would never have to deal with it ever again. I had never asked to be in love, of course I wanted to be loved the same way they did and have someone look at me with the same love in their eyes as they did own there... but I had never asked for it to be so unfair.

The light was turned on as I let out another cry. "Hermione!" he was back, why wouldn't he leave me alone? I continued to beat up the bed, kicking my legs back and forth, up and down, crying my eyes out as my heart hurt at the sound of his voice. He grabbed my hands, pulled them down my sides but that didn't stop my legs from continue, "Let go of me George Fabian Weasley and leave!" I yelled at him, not caring if the others heard it; I could leave. "Calm down Hermione!" he demanded, "What is wrong with you!" his eyes widened at the words that had just left his mouth, leaving us in silence. I froze in my actions, in his hold and cried harder. What was wrong with me? I was in love, a bloody unreturned love.

"I didn't mean it that way," he pleaded but I refused to listen, why did I let him do that to me? Not that he knew… and not that I could stop it and neither could he. "Pleas leave" I whispered, I wanted to brush my tears away but he still held my arms down, probably believing the minute he would let go I would fleed the room and never return.

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what is wrong, it's tearing me apart to watch you like this 'Mione… please let me help you" he whispered, begged to me, "I'll do anything" I could see how sincere he was, he wasn't lying or anything… but what I wanted was what I couldn't do or ask for. A, he had a girlfriend, B, he would never talk to me again and C, I was scared.

I swallowed the thick lump that had grown in my throat, but it just wouldn't let it go down, it stayed firmly in its place, making it so much harder to talk.

"You can't do anything" I forced out through gritted teeth, fixing a glare on him. I was torn between wanting him to stay and wanting him to leave, and he was probably going to do the first, no matter what I would say.

"I know I can. Why won't you tell me? You used to tell me everything why not now?" he said somewhat hurt, and I felt guilty about making him feel that but I couldn't tell him; it was about him of course I couldn't tell him.

"I'm sorry George, I can't" even more tears streamed down my cheeks and I shut my eyes to force them to stay in and stop myself from crying even more in front of him but it was like a huge river now.

Soft hands cupped my cheek, a spark, a spark that I had, had to many times to run through my body too many times by his touches made it's way through my entire body, causing me to shiver and flinch away from his hand. "What did I do?" he asked, I shook my head, not wanting to say another word, I was afraid that if I did I would tell him everything.

"Please Hermione" he begged, how I loved when he said my name but it sounded so pained that I mentally cursed my own name. He continued to cup my cheek until he removed his hand, I instantly missed his touch, the heat from him but I was distracted as his hand ran through my hair. If it had been in fourth year his hand would have gotten stuck and would be a hell to get lose and would take a bloody long time to do so. But after my fourth year my hair turned from being that bushy hair to brown curly hair instead, I really had come to like my hair; I could finally do something nice with it… I just didn't know how.

He ran his hand through it over and over again as he whispered for me to tell him, let him help me but I couldn't tell him, couldn't let him help me no matter how much I wanted it, I wasn't selfish. I opened my eyes and my breath hitched at how close his face were, his hazel eyes boring into mine, begging with them, I quickly shut mine again. If I stared into them too long I would drown and he would have me in his hand. He removed his hand from where it rested on my hair and ran both his hands down my arms, over my stomach and down my thighs and rested them on my knees.

"Verity wouldn't want you to touch me like that," I rasped, my voice shaking by his touch before, god how I wanted him to touch me more, my body arced for it. "I'm not with Verity" I snapped my eyes open at that, probably wide in shock at his declare. "What? What do you mean with that?" I demanded, inside I was dancing with joy but on the outside, none of that showed and I was only glaring at him.

"She has a boyfriend she lives with, she is only a worker for me and a good friend… a good friend who is doing me a huge favor" he explained, looking me in the eyes but I could tell he was nervous. "What favor?" I questioned, even though half of me did not want to know afraid it would only do me no good.

"I know this bird that I grown to quiet like over the years ever since I got to know her better after the war… well I like her a lot more than like actually but I knew she would look my way so I decided I would try to make her jealous by making it look like I was dating Verity" It did not do me any good.

His ear tips turned redder and redder, along with his face, the famous Weasley trademark blush that clashed with the trademark Weasley hair. "But why are you with her tonight then?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. "Because she is here" A new spark of hope flew through me at that, but there were many other women down there… but was he then in love with one of his brother's girlfriend?

"That doesn't make sense, there are only your brother's girlfriends down there," I said, not getting it, I wouldn't let the hope get the best of me and leave me devastated again, I had learned that from past mistakes of letting the hope bloom too much in me to let it do it again. He lowered his eyes and looked down at his lap, "I know, she ran out of the room, up the stairs and locked herself in this room" what did he say? I couldn't have heard him right, that was impossible. "What did you say? I don't think I heard you right, please repeat it" I begged, I actually begged, something I rarely did. He took a deep breath, took my hands in his and looked up and locked his eyes on mine, "You are the bird Hermione Jean Granger" the most impossible thing I had ever dreamt of was what he had said… maybe I was dreaming after all.

I pinched myself in hope I would wake up, I pinched myself over and over again but nothing happen, nothing faded like it was a dream and I was about to wake up, I stayed in my place, on my bed, with George, George sitting in front of me, still looking at me. I laughed. I laughed bitterly, "Good prank George, make fun of the only single in the entire house, is the others outside listening and playing along?" I spat, "Come on in guys, you got me!" I yelled at the door, glaring at George who grew more and more angry. "It's not a joke! How dare you believe I would pull such a prank on you! I may be a prankster but I'm not mean and I do have feelings!" he spat back at me, causing me to bite my lip and the tears to run even more if that was possible.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, lowered my eyes and took my hands from his hold. He however, took my hands back, grasping when in one hand and tilted my chin up to look at him again, this time the anger was gone and then that was when I saw it; the love I had seen in everyone of their eyes as they looked at each other… the love he was starring at me with. He was serious, I could tell. "You're serious" it wasn't a question; it was a statement to led him to know I knew and believed him but he nodded his head anyway.

"I am, I love you. I have since my sixth year, when I realized how jealous it drove me to watch you with Krum and I realized I wanted it to be me, you danced with, I was the one saving you and I was the one you kissed on the cheek at the end of the night. But I haven't done anything about it because I thought you wanted Ron... and that I wouldn't stand a chance" he had it longer than I had, that was probably the biggest shock I had, had ever since he told me. "You love me," I whispered, the words sounded so perfect coming from him, and yet so far, far too good to be true. "I do," he said, nodding his head.

He must have read my wrong because he let go of my hands and stood up, brushing wrinkles of his clothes that weren't there nervously, rejection in his eyes. "I'm sorry… you probably won't talk to me anymore and that's fine, I mean why should you? I'll just be going now and I-" I cut him off as I yanked him down his shirt and smashed my lips to his. The moment our lips touched the biggest spark went trough me and I had never enjoyed it more as I did now; he loved me. Our lips moved in sync, our tongues moving together as a dance, and without knowing it I realized George had went down on the bed again and I was now pinned under neat him… not that I minded the least. We broke apart, both breathing heavily and starring into each other's each, "I love you too George, that's why I've been the way I have" I declared and a huge grin spread across his face and he reclaimed my lips.

**Next time. **  
><strong>- LK. (Please remember to review, it isn't that hard, just click the button down there and write your thoughts on the story)<strong>


End file.
